Forks School Of Performing Arts:Twisted
by BoredumKilledTheBeast
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to attend a boarding school of performing arts.Whta happens when she falls inlove with two guys?How will she decide btween the two guys when one is a hot blond skater,and the other is a hot bronze soccer player?T just in case POSTPONE
1. Left Phil Running

"Okay,so we are going to start off with the song 'One Step At A Time' .Then I  
will let you all practice seperately on your songs with your partners."One  
step at a time was the song we were suppose to be doing as a group then we  
would all do our own songs.  
So far the songs and couples we had were:  
Carmen & Jonathan-If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5

Samantha & Tommy-No Air by Jordan Sparks

Emily & Sam(my brother)-Shake it by Metro Station

Jake & Leah(My sister)-Right Here(Departed) by Brandy

Tony & Rose(My best-friend since we were three)-Womanizer by Britney Spears

Scott & Me-Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

We had all picked what songs we were to do,and had picked the  
group song.

Samantha had picked No Air because her boyfriend had just recently left her  
and she said that the song summed up how she felt. Sam picked Shake It  
because....well hes Sam so what can I say? Leah had picked Departed because she  
said she wanted the group to know she would always be there for them,and  
because it was sorta a love song which had to do with Jake. Rose picked  
Womanizer because she is obsessed with the damn song! I picked Face down  
because I had been abused in my last relationship.

Rose was the only one to know,of course. I was terrified to know what Sam  
would have done. Rose,Jake,Scott and I were the youngest in here. Actually  
everyone else had graduated highschool. This was just a dance class that  
had started for those passionate about dance.

Everyone in this class had actaully grown up on the same street. So we were  
all really close. Actually Sam and Emily were getting and  
Johnny,my nicknames for Carmen and Johnathan,were going out. And me and Scott  
had just broke up about a year ago,but we were still really close.

After about an hour of practicing it was time to get home. Yay!Now I get to go  
home and put up with my hair-brain mother,and her boy-toy Phil. My mother  
hadn't actually had a real husband that she loved since my father. To be  
truthful I was fed up with it. Every week she would bring someone new in,while  
she was going with Phil. Poor Phil didn't even know.

"Bella!Guess what I just heard from your father!" My mom shouted as I came into the living room.

"What?Phil has a criminalrecord for illegal use of drugs?Or did Phil use to  
traffic women?Or did he use to-"I was cutoff.

"No!But Forks has an amazing school of performing arts that you would just  
love!"I was already getting excited. Not about the school,but about being able  
to see my dad under good circumstances. Last time I saw my dad was at my  
grandmothers funeral. It had hurt me much more than Sam or Leah because me and  
Nana had been really close.

"So that means you will let me go,right?" My mom had a very bad habit,that I  
was going to break no matter what,of getting peoples hopes up-particulaly  
mine-then crushing them.

"Yes,and I have already talked with your dad about only thing is you  
would have to get there before the competition." Okay so this is why she seemed  
so thrilled! She thought I would give up the chance to live with my dad and  
go to an amazing school for a ** competition? Yes,normally,and shamefully I  
would,but I had had more than enough from everyone! My mom and Phil were  
absolutely the worst would treat everyone like ** royalty,while I was treated like dirt.

And since Sam and Leah would be moving soon it would only get worse. Oh yes I  
was definetly taking this escape!

"Okay thats fine I will just tell Carly that she will have to be my  
replacement." Carly had been my back-up dancer,and when I needed it she would  
cover for me. Of course I never needed it...until now anyway.

"Bella,it is a boarding will only be seeing Charlie on weekends,and breaks." Oh my gawd!Was she seriously still trying to make me  
stay?

"Okay I truly dont care. This is the only time I will ever be happy about  
missing a competition,just to let you know!" and with that I ran upstairs and  
started packing. I was going to be out of here as fast as I possibly could.  
After a day had gone by I had most of my things packed,and had invited Rose  
to come over.

"Bella,this is so so so unfair! I want to come! You can't leave me! I will miss  
you so damn much!!!" She was actually screaming I thought was  
histarical,but I might as well go ahead and tell her the good news right?

"Well actually Rose thats what I wanted to talk to you about... As you sit  
here and complain your mother is at home packing your stuff." I could see the  
confusement and shock on her face so instead of waiting for a reply I  
continued. "You are going to Forks School Of Performing Arts with me! You big  
idiot!" had called me asking about what to do with Rose. Rose had been  
expelled from her newest school,and didn't know what to do. So when I  
told he rabout FSOPA she was overly excited saying 'Rose won't dare get kicked  
out of a dance school!'

"What seriously?!Bella,this is one cruel joke!" she was on the verge of tears  
which made my heart break. I couldn't stand to see Rose upset,ever! It hurt me more than anyone would ever know!

"Rosalie I am not kidding!Now go the hell home finish packing and get some  
damn sleep!" I actually managed to say all this without laughing...until I saw  
her was the priceless. The look said 'Umm your talking to Rosalie ** Hale!I know you did NOT just say that' she gave me that look at least four times a week. I  
loved it! Actually I had once taken a picture of it and put it on myspace. Boy  
did it get alot of comments!

That night I went to sleep around one A.M.. Rose had agreed if she didnt get  
all her stuff packed she would just get her mom to send it to her.  
It had taken me about three hours to fall asleep because I was ecstatic about the fact we'd would be leaving,and arriving in Forks!

**This is the end of what my friend wrote**

**XxXxXoOoOxXxX**

My mom woke me up at 6:00 said it would be best if I was at the airport early.I seriously don't know why she wasted her time lying to me.I already knew she wanted me up and out as soon as she could get me out,just so I would be knew once I was gone I was gone.

The ride to the airport was uneventful,since Renee and Phil decided to ignore me,and Rose went to soon as we got there my mom helped us get our luggage to the counter and left,with Phil right on her mom was in such a rush she forgot to let Phil get in the car,causing him to run right behind knew Phil could runs so damn fast?!

**Like I write in all my stories 5 reviews before the week is up and I will post another you dont have 5 by the time the week is up I will post half a you have 5 before a week is up I will post a long than 5 before a week is up and I will post an extra long you have 400 reviews before I am done withthe story,and I will do a holiday special.500 Revies by the time my story is up and I will post a sequel.**


	2. Contest

**Writers block!I only just started the story and yet I have writers block.I dont know were my friend wanted to go with this story,so I will put it flatly I am holding a are the details:  
**

_1)Story must have at least 5 chapters,but no more than ten._

_2)The contest will go through June 18,2009 to July 30,2009._

_3)You need at least 5 reviews._

_Let me know in a review or PM within a week.I will put everyone name and story title in another July 30,2009 I will make a poll for those to poll will last from July 30 to August person with the most votes can finish the story._


	3. I know you hate em but read anyway!

**Apparently no one wants to write this story,so i guess I am stuck with it*dammit*.If you do want me to continue...do you want a bella jasper story or Bella Edward.I will tell you now if its Bella Edward I will write as much as I can,but if you have looked at my other story the heart shaped ring you will know that i lose interest in reading and writing Bella Edward.**

**If you have any stories you want me to read put it in a review or you want me to recomend them let me know.**

**Jasper:0**

**Edward:0**

**~TrustingMyself~Peace~Punch~Out~**


	4. AN IMPORTANT!

**Its getting hard for me to write all these stories at once so go to my page and vote on which story you want me to finish I will still post on all of them,but not when I am bored or got a certain amount of reviews for them**

**If you have any stories you want me to read put it in a review or you want me to recomend them let me know.**

**Jasper:2**

**Edward:0**

**~TrustingMyself~Peace~Punch~Out~**


	5. Authors Note

**Okay so everyone that reads any of my stories is well aware that they are screwed up, so I made a new file wich I will be posting all my stories on. I will be editing and adding new stuff into each chapter of all the stories. My new pen-name is TrustingOnlyYou.**


	6. AN WILL BE DELETED WITH NEXT CHAPPIE

**Aww, guys I have to postpone a few of my stories (I swear I will finish all of them though). But since Breaking The Crew Rules was the one with the most reviews it is the one I will be currently working on, and just because I am postponing them doesn't mean I will never update, but if I do it might only be once every two months until I finish this one...the reason for this (A)I am trying not to spend so much time on the computer until after Christmas; (B)I am starting one new story (none of the ones on my page, but you still get to vote for it on my page); (C)I have way to many stories I am trying to do, and I don't like things piling up on me (even if its my fault); & last but not least (D)I have been trying to read more stories on fanfiction and fictionpress THIS A/N WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES EXCEPT THE ONE SHOTS THAT ARE COMPLETE. So here are the stories you can vote on:**

**  
(1) Title: **_Not The Last_**  
Category: **_Movies_

**Sub-Category: **_The Prince & Me_

**Summary: **_It had been years since I last saw him, and yet as I stood here today, in his homeland Denmark, I knew that if I had the chance I would run to him and jump in his arms. And even if I didn't get my dream, she would not be the last to love him. One Shot._

**Main Characters:** _Edward/Paige_

**(2) Title: **_Living Life In Slow Motion_

**Category: **_Books_

**Sub-Category:**_ Twilight_

**Summary:**_ This was how I had been living my life since the day we had closed him in his coffin and walked away crying. Slow motion was no way to live Eternity when you had no one at your side, and even if you did, you knew it wouldn't be the love of your life._

**Main Characters:**_ Carlisle/Bella_

**(3) Title: **_Rushing Time_

**Category:**_ Books_

**Sub-Category: **_Twilight_

**Summary:**_ My mother had died when I was five, and since she was the only parent that loved ME then my life had been living hell when I moved in with my dad. I mean though I couldn't stand him, and his other Daughter Rose...there was one good thing about it: Leah my little sister & his girlfriend Sue._

**Main Characters:**_ Bella & Carlisle_

**(4) Title:**_ I Hate This Part_

**Category:**_ Books_

**Sub-Category: **_Twilight_

**Summary: **_No matter how hard I tried to avoid it, I knew the time was coming. And in all honesty I hated it. Songfic based on I hate this Part by PCD. One Shot_

**Main Characters: **_Edward/Bella_

**I beg of you not to get mad at me for starting a new one and postponing the old ones. But as some of you have noticed my writing style had become different therefor instead of just rewriting all of the at once (because the day isn't long enough for that) I am going to work them out two at a time. And these stories above ^ are ones that I have major inspiration for. Also can you tell I am trying to add a bit more of a range instead of only Bella/Edward or Bella/Jasper. One last thing, and I know this is really long but oh well, one shots will be added a lot but if it is stuff like this ^ and its a one shot then it will probably be longer then some of my other ones have been. And also I love doing dedications, so if you actually have a request (and its a one shot) I will write it, or if you want me to read one of your I will read it. Just let me know guys because I am trying to appeal to more readers. Also after I finish one of the stories (Breaking the Crew Rules & the one you vote on) I will have another poll including those choices above ^ and all the stories I have already started. By the way, this A/N will be deleted whenever I write the upcoming chapter...Now since this author's Note is getting longer then some of my actual chapters I think I am gonna stop typing.....NOW!**

**As Always!**

**Christine**


	7. FINAL goodbye

**Guys I am extremly sorry to say that I won't be continuing my stories on fanfiction. I really did plan to keep writing on here, but I am tired of making stories using the same old boring characters. If you are interested in continuing one of my stories on your own then let me know and I will check out some of your work. If you are a reader of my fictionpress account then I will be continuing that because they are my characters and my story that I am working with for those of you who want to check it out then my pen name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. For those of you who want to write me to fuss me out or tell me you are glad that I am quiting, then my email is iaintthatgirl93245(at)yahoo(dot)com substitute the (at) with and the (dot) with . of course. Sorry guys, but my motivation and interest is seriously starting to lack in this :(. If you are one of the people who take over my stories then you can do whatever you want to it. Either email, PM, or review me and let me know which story you are interested in taking over, and the peice of writing you want me to check out (to help me decide)...If you want to continue one of my one-shots then let me know. The next update for this will only be to let you know who is taking over each story in case you want to continue reading it. Thanks guys for all your support while I was writing, and for all the awesome reviews I hope you do for whoever takes over my story like you did for me. Last thing I have to say is if you are one of the writers of my stories and you want me to read it I will, just let me know**

**~Christine**


	8. Story Takers

**1)Breaking The Crew Rules:**

PeruvianBella

HighOnYourPresence

**2)Living Life In Slow Motion:**

Anna Ivy Whitlock

HighOnYourPresence

**3)Live Laugh Love Music**

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

HighOnYourPresence

**4)Before Alice**

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

HighOnYourPresence

**5)Escaping Hell**

HighOnYourPresence

**6)Forever**

HighOnYourPresence

**7)Live Laugh Love Music**

HighOnYourPresence

**8) Forks School Of Performing Arts**

HighOnYourPresence

**9) Love**

HighOnYourPresence

**10)OhHeFuckedUpNow**

HighOnYourPresence

**11)Rose's Reason**

HighOnYourPresence

This will be the absolute last thing I post, so trust me it is important.

Ok starting off I really want to thank crawfish4 (I hope I spelled it right) for being my best reviewer. Another person I want to thank is HighOnYourPresence for taking all the stories under twilight. HighOnYourPresence is one of my best-friends from when I lived in Texas and we still keep in touch. When I called her and told her that I was stopping this account she said that she would write some more for all the stories under twilight. I am not sure when exactly she will be posting (because these will be her first stories on here, but trust me she is a really good writer and has been writing longer than me) but I do know that she WILL be FOR SURE writing these stories, and changing them a whole lot, because as we all know every writer has their own style. When I say she will be changing them alot I mean the words will be different, she said she would keep the plot close to what I was doing (I have ran most of my ideas by her).

Also thanks to :

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

Anna Ivy Whitlock

& Last but certainly not least

Peruvianbella

I apologize if I left your name off the list, or spelled your name wrong. I am extremely greatful to everyone who supported me, THANKS A MILLION!


End file.
